The Equisite Ocean
by Secret Nerd Princess
Summary: An Olicity dream wedding. Setting: Post Public Enemy - 3x18 - Drabble


Felicity stood before the old wooden doors lined with cast iron, rough and rusty, yet beautiful with age. She studied the cracks that held the secrets of thousands of hands and hundreds of years. But where were the expected butterflies of nervousness flitting about her body?

Everything seemed perfect. They had decided to marry in Ireland, a land of magic and myth. Her dress was exquisite; a magnificent design of antique lace floating down around her ankles and trailing behind her like wisps of clouds over an ocean of white silk. Her bouquet; dots of pale pink orchids interspersed white baby roses, all surrounding a single peony that faded from pink at the edges to the center of white. The ancient chapel held her all closest friends and family, Captain Lance waiting just inside the doors to escort her to her soon to be husband.

Yes, everything was perfect, and the doors were opening, and she supposed she simply wasn't nervous because her decision was the right one. Ray Palmer loved her and she him. Solid and dependable. Yes, she was sure of him.

She took her first step into the chapel and there stood Ray, waiting patiently for her. The smile she had come to rely on. Just to the side of him was…Diggle? Why was John standing up with Ray? Oh yes, that explained Captain Lance walking her down the aisle. Because John was Ray's best man. But even as she thought it, something rang false. She cocked her head to the side in question. John just smiled.

A shiver rippled down her spine and she closed her eyes against the sensation. Had she forgotten something? She didn't think so, but she searched her memory. Something, no, someone was missing. Who? She followed the feeling. Someone important. How had she forgotten?

A warm wind blew across her cheeks and she opened her eyes to find herself standing on the beach at Lian Yu. The sun danced on the tips of the waves, but what her eyes focused on was Oliver. She'd found Oliver, of course. She always would.

Every nerve ending her body vibrated alive with kisses from the wings of butterflies. Oliver. Her partner. Every step she'd taken in her life led directly to him. How had she ever thought to marry anyone else?

She understood John's smile.

Her hand reached out of its own accord, stretching to meet his, and she found her home.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, you come back to me," Oliver pleaded.

Why was he pleading with her?

"I'm right here, Oliver," she tried to say, but the words lodged in her throat. The sun dimmed and the wind's icy claws grasped at her, dragging her hand from his.

"Oliver!" She tried to scream. Over and over the sea tore the sound from her as he receded into the dark and greying clouds.

She screamed until she her voice was nothing more than an aching croak.

"Felicity…please. I love you. I can't lose you." The sound of the wind and the waves retreated until she could hear only Oliver's shuddering breath.

Felicity wanted to caress the face she could not see. A splash a warmth dropped onto her cheek. Somehow she knew Oliver cried for her.

She tried to find her voice one last time. It came out a tentative whisper.

"Oliver?" Slowly her senses registered a beeping and the steady hum of an engine.

"Felicity? Oh god Felicity, you're okay," Oliver's breath, a heavy exhale, the hours of worry weighing down his words rushing out of him.

Her eyes cracked open to see Oliver's haggard and drawn face, red rimming his ice blue eyes as if exhaustion and tears held reign over him for hours. They were on a plane, but she was too absorbed by the dream to focus on her surroundings.

"It was all a dream," she said, her voice trailing off.

"I almost lost you," he choked out.

"Never. I reached for you and you were there." She nodded to her left hand secured between his two scarred and calloused ones. "The dream…We were on the beach at Lian Yu." But the dream was slipping away.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, worry seeping back into his voice.

Her eyelids felt heavy and could feel sleep tugging on her. "I don't know, I can't hold onto it. I just know that it was your voice that I followed home." Her fingers tightened around his. She feared she'd lose him again.

"Sleep, my love, you need your rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." Her bent down and kissed her forehead, the hand not clutched in hers sweeping away the strands of hair that lay across her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered before oblivion claimed her again.


End file.
